The frequency accuracy of Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (GSM/EDGE) mobile station (MS/UE) should be within 0.1 ppm of the signal received from the BTS (Base Station). The frequency accuracy strongly depends on the quality of the frequency estimation process inside the modem of the mobile station. There are situations during handover between two base stations in which a relatively large frequency error (or offset) of 0.7 ppm (or 630 Hz) should be corrected to be below 0.1 ppm after only one received block, i.e., four time slots (frames) in order to meet the specified performance as defined in GSM/EDGE specification.
Conventional techniques do not provide a high probably that the residual frequency error will be below 0.1 ppm in four time slots.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.